


Le grand amour

by monolaytrist



Series: ● Les Liens ● [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, the ending nobody wished for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/monolaytrist
Summary: ● Tale #377 (#) ●The days without his secret lover were unbearable. Would the prince be finally able to smile in public?





	Le grand amour

**Author's Note:**

> This part was originally in the outline of the story but I had to remove it because of the 'no happy ending’ request from the prompter. I later on had a talk with the dear prompter and was informed that the request was just to be interpreted as a suggestion, not an absolute rule. Therefore, I will be posting this last bit of the story. But since a lot of the readers have been contented with the posted ending, I’ll just have to separately post this one and meant for those who wanted a more specific closure for Les Liens.

_On ne parlait pas d'amour. L'amour c'est quoi? On ne parlait jamais d'amour✼_ **―Albin de la Simone**

  


“ _Yixing has finally woken up_.”

Junmyeon had to only hear those simple words to realize he needed to breathe. The sting brought by the intake of air in his lungs mirrored that of the pain his swollen eyes were subjected to with just a simple whiff. He found that staring at his mother’s calm face grounded him and that was what he did as words he heard from the telephone drifted past his understanding and mixed with the white noise. 

“I’ll be in Caomei soon,” was all he was able to say when he deemed that Queen Ziyi had told him everything he needed to know. Junmyeon didn’t want to be rude by not focusing, but his mind only went back and forth into those words which told him of Yixing’s status. Yixing had finally woken up.

The telephone made a minute bounce on the bed as Junmyeon’s hold loosened when he ended the call. All that he could do was mimic the information to his mother, telling the worried Queen his need to get to Caomei as soon as possible.

In an instant, his Private Secretary was in the room, being asked by his mother to help ‘send Junmyeon’s butt to Caomei’. Baekhyun, after acknowledging the request, was soon flying out of the room to ‘get Captain Do’.

❖

  


It was the biting cold of the water from the shower that kicked Junmyeon awake from his stupor. His mother’s suggestion finally made complete sense when at first he thought he could just head to Caomei with a simple washing of face and brushing of teeth. No, Yixing deserved more than his sorry self and Junmyeon was ought to make sure his prince would get the best possible version of his boyfriend when they finally see each other.

Choosing for clothes to wear was taxing, so he settled with a plain black t-shirt, black jeans, a jacket and a cap. The want to finally see Yixing weighed more than looking presentable; he was no longer smelling of dried tears and hysterics at least and that was comforting.

Baekhyun handed him a small leather hand carry as the secretary waited for Junmyeon and the Queen to be done with farewells. Captain Do was holding the door to the backseat, silently waiting, as Queen Joohyun gave Junmyeon a hug.

“Father will be really mad,” Junmyeon said, worried for his mother who so easily agreed with his want. He could already see the probability of not getting to Caomei because of The King.

“That’s why I’m not telling him, yet. It will get to him but I’ll make sure you are already on your way to Caomei when it happens.”

“Aren’t you worried The King of Caomei will do anything to me, mother?” A warm palm met Junmyeon’s cheeks, holding it. 

Queen Joohyun just gave him a hopeful smile and said, “I trust Queen Ziyi and her promise to protect you.”

  


Once inside the car, Junmyeon couldn’t help but notice the person in the driver’s seat. Minhyung was wearing his coat uniform on top of blue striped pyjamas, his messy hair tamed by the service cap on his head.

The driver immediately noticed Junmyeon’s stare and answered by looking through the rearview mirror. “I was still awake, Your Highness. And trust me that out of all the people around, I can drive the fastest,” Minhyung said.

“I did not wake him up,” Baekhyun added as defence when Junmyeon soon turned to him.

“I can only drive fast,” Captain Do said, not answering Junmyeon’s questioning glance when it fell on him.

While the car zipped past the almost empty highway towards the airport, a bleat filled the tense silence, making all the pairs of eyes in the vehicle round in surprise.

Junmyeon immediately opened his phone and accessed the site to check the update. Much to his relief, it was a personal post and something he doubted would go unrecognised but what was important was the confirmation that Yixing was awake.

“Aren’t you going to reply with a selca, too?” Baekhyun asked as Junmyeon saw his secretary’s handle appeared next to the like button on his screen.

“I’ll spare him with the horror that is my face right now,” he answered. His prince didn’t deserve it.

His Private Secretary turned to look at him and was about to contest but the younger’s mouth was left agape when their gazes met. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said after recovering. “I will no longer insist.”

“I brought an ice pack,” Captain Do said next to Junmyeon. Pulling out a bag of ice from the mini cooler he had been sitting on his lap since they entered the car.  


❖

  


Entrance to the airport building was easy, thanks to Captain Do and his special talent to be everybody’s favourite. It was one of the guards this time; having trained under him in the service before Captain Do served for the royal family. The guard even offered to assign men to escort Junmyeon but Captain Do especially instructed that their group would be better without the special treatment. It was Junmyeon’s smile and simple “royal order” that finalized the request, leaving the guards nodding and restraining themselves from saluting when they left the initial baggage check.

There were a couple of shouts from the distance and Junmyeon almost ran to hide behind the pillar when they were on the way to the counters. He sent worried looks toward his secretary and private bodyguard when the rumble didn’t dissipate and instead only grew louder.

“Relax,” Baekhyun said as he pulled Junmyeon’s arm and looped it with his. “It’s not you, it’s _them_.”

A dark cloud of people was moving swiftly past them, followed by a horde of screaming girls with flashing cameras. Captain Do pulled them towards their destination while the attention of most were on the boy group they belatedly realized to be the most popular artists in the kingdom, E.X.O.

Junmyeon’s attention then veered towards the counters where a man, too big for his station was sitting behind one of the windows. Upon reaching the front, he took his cap and faced the personnel.

Big, round eyes grew larger and rounder on the guys face as he realized who Junmyeon was. His lips were agape, trying to find words as if he had seen something he shouldn’t be seeing. Junmyeon would like to think it was something from the positive spectrum and him not being seen as someone or something scary.

“Prince Ju―”

“They do say I resemble the prince.” Junmyeon interrupted. “I need to get to Caomei as quietly and as soon as possible. Unneeded attention will only slow us down. Please help me?”

At least there was a spark of understanding on the personnel and soon, he was closing his mouth while nodding absently. “Ce-Certainly, Your―Yeol―You can call me Yeol and I will be helping you.” Taking a sharp breath and getting his fingers to tap on the keyboard of his computer, the guy then turned to Junmyeon. “Tickets to Caomei International for how many, sir?”

“Three.”

“We have seats for the five A.M. flight,” Yeol [although his name was Park on the tag of his uniform] supplied, his eyes only flitting on Junmyeon’s group for a moment and going back to the screen of his computer.

“Don’t you have an earlier flight available?” It was Baekhyun who asked.

“Just a moment, please.” A few more tapping on the keyboard from Yeol and silent waiting for Junmyeon, his secretary and bodyguard passed until the personnel looked up to them. “There are only two seats available for the earliest, leaving in 30 minutes.”

“We’ll have that. Baekhyun, book a later flight.”

“What? Pardon me, sir, but I cannot just leave you alone―”

“I have Captain Do.”

“I have not been informed Kyungsoo is the favourite now.” The Private Secretary frowned, trying his hardest scowl towards Junmyeon.

“Excuse me,” Yeol carefully said as if a kid afraid to have interrupted some adults talking with the way his eyes were still rounded. “There’s a seat available for a connecting flight via Caomei at 2:45. I can book that for you, sir,” he told Junmyeon.

“Please do,” Junmyeon said, and asked, “Can you make that business for Mr. Byun?”

“Pleasure.” Yeol smiled a wide smile, something Junmyeon on a normal day would find unnerving but he thought it as an earnest gesture so he returned it with the best smile he could muster. “Here are your tickets, Mr. Kim and Mr. Do. Have a safe flight.”

“You’re really helpful, Yeol. Thank you so much,” he said as he accepted the tickets. Captain Do soon picked up their hand carry and gestured for Junmyeon to follow him.

One step forward and his arm was suddenly tugged, making Junmyeon look sharply back to his secretary. His hat was soon put on his head with Baekhyun telling him to keep in contact and message him once they had arrived in Caomei. “I don’t like this set-up, I swear if something happens to you―”

“Baekhyun, nothing bad will happen to me. Stop overthinking.”

The secretary let out a defeated huff and murmured something about Junmyeon being spoiled by him rotten. Baekhyun’s fussing and pouting tugged a bit of Junmyeon’s lips upwards, making him pinch the younger’s cheek. “I’ll be seeing you in Caomei, little brother.”

Baekhyun slapped Junmyeon’s away and glared at him with mock annoyance. He then lightly pushed Junmyeon to send them moving and catching their flight. “Kyungie keep our brother safe, okay? I’ll bloody gut you if anything happens to our hyung!” he shouted, earning a glare from Captain Do as he and Junmyeon headed to the departure area.

❖

  


The beating in his chest hiked as he strode along the white corridors of the hospital. He had to catch himself from thinking about the dream he had before. _Yixing has finally woken up. Yixing is alive_. Words he kept on repeating as he passed by glass doors and the few people his way.

 _Yixing has woken up. Yixing is alive_. He internally chanted as he pushed the door open, expecting the scene his mind conjured nights ago to be different. The air in his lungs refused to leave as pairs of eyes were on him the moment he stepped inside the room.

Queen Ziyi’s comforting pat on his arm as she left the room with the hospital staff was barely acknowledged, Junmyeon’s attention only on the person on the bed who had an amused smile on his lips as he put down the newspaper on his blanketed lap.

“You have the exact same expression in this paper," Yixing said, his voice still rough from his long sleep. "Have you seen this?” 

Junmyeon was on the verge of jumping towards the bed and just feel Yixing just so he could make sure this was happening, that this was true and not just a dream, but he suddenly didn't know how to approach the other. He was far from calm and it would not do him good to be all over the place when Yixing, albeit his situation, still seemed to be put together. 

“No, it’s my assistant who keeps up with that. I only read the stories when they’re entertaining,” he quipped, the words tumbling a bit forced as he tried to mirror Yixing’s amusement with a pursed smile. Junmyeon’s steps only brought him until the foot of the bed, afraid that he would only be dangerous if he were to approach closer. 

“This," Yixing emphasised as he waved the magazine, "is entertaining.”

“Really? What does it say?” he returned while his eyes fixated on the waves of the sea of white blanket covering Yixing’s legs. _Stay calm. Stay normal_ , he begged to himself as he maintained to appear unaffected.

“Crown Prince Junmyeon Attends Princess Yerim’s Birthday Celebration: Frown Still in Full Command,” Yixing slowly and softly read from the paper. Junmyeon fought hard to defend himself from the press’ fixation on his rather expressive face, choosing to purse his lips harder.

“People have a lot of time to make a timeline of your activities. I appreciate the montage the most. And I have to keep a copy,” Yixing continued, setting the paper aside to the table next to his bed and sighing in relief once he returned to resting as the small monitor on the side gave out a beep.

Before the other would say anything any more while employing his intent staring, Junmyeon chose to escape as if his older cousin were around to give him the option. “I can request for a new one from the nurses’ station. Do you need anything else?” he asked as he moved to head outside.

“I’ll manage with just a bit more of that worried frown. I’d rather you stay.” Yixing’s words had Junmyeon nodding as he retraced his steps back to the side of the other’s bed.

Well what better ways to distract himself with? He could count the creases on the blanket for one. There was the thing about Captain Do in which Junmyeon totally forgot his bodyguard while rushing towards Yixing’s room. Or maybe he could talk about the vase of magnolias he noticed at the corner table which reminded him that he should have brought a bouquet of lisianthus with him―Yixing’s staring was too intense by the way, and it would be of relief to him if his brain would choose a conversation topic before―

“I thought I will never see you again,” Yixing said.

Words sure came easy from Yixing’s lips. “I―” Junmyeon started, taming down the chuckles from his lips because he found it funny that he was overthinking when it should be simple. Although the rest of the words failed him when he realized that telling Yixing about as simple as being worried sick and missing him wasn’t enough.

What kind of reply was Yixing even expecting from him? _Hey, I miss you a lot. You know I almost got crazy during your absence it was so bad?_ Hell no. Yixing deserved more than that.

He breathed deep and looked at the prince on the bed. “I’m just―” _so happy you are alive_. Or something equally simple. But once their gazes met the words disappeared from his throat and were replaced with sobs.

Junmyeon tried to keep the tears at bay by internally screaming 'The dam has been breached!’ just to distract himself but it was futile. It fell abundantly and so did his sobs. Damn him it was embarrassing when he worked to hard to remain calm and it all went to nothing. The best he could do was bring his hands to cover his face and be the best crying fixture by Yixing’s bedside.

The other was tugging him by the hem of his t-shirt, Junmyeon still refusing to show his face although Yixing was slowly but successfully coaxing him closer. Junmyeon was still crying like a shameless kid by the time Yixing had decided to scoot to the side to accommodate him on his bed.

“Let me see your face,” Yixing asked softly, trying to pry Junmyeon’s hands away. 

It wasn’t much of a work to convince Junmyeon to show his swollen, red face because at some point he’d get tired of crying and just choose to stare at his prince’s face. Although his cutting with the chase was met with worry as he saw the tears brimming Yixing’s eyes until a couple fell which Junmyeon tried to wipe away with his thumbs.

“Why are you crying?” he worriedly asked.

“Your tears are contagious,” Yixing admitted as he hugged Junmyeon closer. “I’ll have to let you know that I miss you as much as you miss me.”

He continued to wipe Yixing’s tears away, his own tears forgotten as sobs were quieted, as if doing so would make the other stop crying. “You’re alive,” he said as he cupped his prince’s face.

“I would have immediately lost it and attacked my father if you were the one who went through the hell of that drink.”

“You could have just not drunk it, you dunhead,” Junmyeon said, pinching Yixing’s cheeks until the other was whining.

“It’s the fastest way to make my old man stop trying to harm you.”

“The fastest way to call for death, too.” He sighed, noting that Yixing’s gaze was almost drinking the details of his face. Junmyeon did not try to think about the dark circles under his eyes and the dryness of his skin. The sleepless days and nights were times he’d never want prolonged if possible. “Don’t ever try something like that again,” he told Yixing.

“Okay.”

“Yixing, promise me,” Junmyeon said.

“I promise I’ll let you know the next time I snatch a poisoned drink―” A pinch thanks to Junmyeon’s fingers on his side halted Yixing’s attempt to quip. With furrowed brows and squeezed eyes, the other groaned as he lay on his back, hands leaving its contact on Junmyeon as it covered his sore side. 

Junmyeon’s brows hiked with worry as a rather sharp intake of breath from Yixing had the monitor on the side let out another surprising beep.

“Ooow... My side... Junmyeon...” Yixing said weakly. “Junmyeon, I’m dying.”

The other’s gasping had Junmyeon almost believing, Yixing’s dramatic closing of eyes and slacking of his head to the side were superb performances but to Junmyeon’s relief, the monitor to the side was still showing that Yixing’s heart was still beating and the prince was still very much alive. 

What he did was stare at Yixing’s face instead, fighting the smile from his lips and the want to shower the other’s cheeks with kisses.

“Baby, I’m dead,” his prince reminded.

“What do I do to bring you back?” Junmyeon returned, playing along his silly lover’s antics.

Yixing’s much missed dimples creased on his cheeks as he fought a smile. “A kiss,” he told Junmyeon, still trying to convince anybody that he was 'dead’ by not opening his eyes.

“Kisses this type are just for poisoned or cursed princesses in fairy tales,” quipped Junmyeon which had the other prince suddenly opening his eyes in disbelief of Junmyeon’s betrayal.

“This is reality and kisses are for princes, too. Especially for intoxicated princes,” reasoned Yixing with a pout.

Junmyeon couldn’t really fight the expression on his lover's face, could he? He nodded as he acknowledged Yixing’s claim to be valid. His smile was cut off by the huge yawn he had been taming as he scooted closer.

“That was a big yawn right before kissing me,” the other pointed out.

He gave a hum and a nod. “I’m tired and sleepy,” admitted Junmyeon, “but I have to give my intoxicated prince the magical kiss first.”

“Right―” Words and time stopped in their contact. The sweetness of the kiss laced with desperation was soon over as they both remembered to breathe.

“Third’s a charm,” Yixing said, trying to catch some air.

Junmyeon’s hand on the other’s chest told him that the prince's heart was singing the same song as his. He smiled as he closed his eyes and fitted himself next to Yixing, feeling an arm pull him closer while fingers picked on his fringes.

“I swear I will make you happy,” Yixing whispered after a while, his voice careful as if afraid to wake Junmyeon up.

Too bad everything was heard, although Junmyeon was too far from being fully attentive. “You already have,” he answered with the few remaining strands of his consciousness, the words sticky in his mouth that he did not have to guess the other barely understood it.

“Yixing?” A hum answered Junmyeon, lulling him to sleep. 

_Don’t marry the queen of Yangmei._

_I told you I wouldn’t_ Yixing’s voice said as Junmyeon smiled into his dream.

 _Marry me instead_ Junmyeon offered partly in jest. What harm would proposing to Yixing in a dream do? Besides, doing it then would be good practice for the actual one.

Yixing’s answer came and went but it must have knocked Junmyeon’s heart in his rib cage into chaos in reality with how light and happy his chest felt in his dream. _Certainly_ , his prince answered.  


  


  


* * *

  


# Dangerous

  


Baekhyun could see his angry face on the tabloids by tomorrow. He definitely could see it the moment he smacked himself into the glass doors of the airport exit upon his arrival in Caomei.

 _BAEKTILA THE HYUN STRIKES BACK: When The Prince of Boksoongah’s Private Secretary Goes Berserk_ would be Junmyeon’s mock headline once he’d hear about Baekhyun’s affair. That would be if Prince Junmyeon was still alive and breathing.

The giant airport personnel earlier was barely helpful; it took long for the guy to fix the paper jam in his printer which ate up a lot of time for Baekhyun while a few lost fan girls mistook him for one of the members of the boyband in the airport. 'Baixian! Baixian!' they called him. He. was. not. Baixian! Hrawr! By the time Baekhyun arrived in Caomei, Captain Do’s constant updates ceased, the last one being ‘Permission to be making the Prince sick so he’d enter through Emergency unnoticed’ while Baekhyun replied “WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAKE OUR PRINCE SICK???!?” and of course, he got nothing as answer. His vision had been on red alert for any updates since he had sent his most recent reply. Captain Do used to be one of his top favourite people and by then the guy was demoted for having possibly hurt their prince. Hraaawwwrrr!!!

The chauffeur assigned to bring him to the hospital was kind enough to go along Baekhyun’s idea of easy access when the guy, who could be his older brother with scary slanted eyes and lean build, carried a ‘fainted’ passenger into the emergency. Their performance was believable it frustrated the hospital staff when Baekhyun showed his insignia and ID and thanked the guy after getting his name and contact. It was the best thing that had probably happened in the last five hours for him, aside from the fact that he was now striding with determined steps towards the heavily guarded wing of the hospital.

“We will talk,” he said without much regard when he passed by Captain Do. He was thinking of breaking down the door to The Prince of Strawberries' hospital room when he saw Queen Ziyi and the Queen Mother on one of the benches outside.

“Your Majesties,” he paused and bowed low. “I’ll have to have an audience with Prince Junmyeon―”

“Rough flight, Secretary Byun?” Queen Ziyi asked, her smile kind as always.

“My flight has been okay; thank you for asking,” he answered, taking notice when the Queen Mother gestured for him to sit beside her. “I―”

“You can use a few seconds to calm down. And we can use a few seconds to be having a handsome face around,” said the elderly with a playful tone. A nurse was bringing them a tray of cups with hot tea when the Queen Mother insisted for Baekhyun to join them for the second time. “One minute. Have some tea first and I’ll let you see my grandsons.”

Baekhyun was surely surprised with the remark and maybe things were looking up when Queen Ziyi nodded in agreement when he turned to look at her for permission.

“One of them gives me a lot of trouble,” he said as he sat and accepted the cup being handed to him.

“Don’t they both?” the Queen Mother asked, sending the Queen Consort and Baekhyun laughing.  


  


  


“Be careful of the little sheep,” was the Queen Mother’s quip before Baekhyun entered the room after finishing his drink. He gave a silent nod and let himself into the room. 

Baekhyun was ready with his speech but silence ensued when all he was greeted with was an awake Prince of Strawberries on his bed while a huge, blanketed lump was being protected by an arm on his side.

“It’s nice to see you again, Prince Yixing,” he greeted, opting to stand by the foot of the bed. The Kingdom of Strawberries’ Prince nodded and smiled to the greeting and in a while followed Baekhyun’s gaze towards the person sleeping soundly in his arms.

“He was crying and mumbling earlier. Difficult to watch. I presume he never had a decent rest,” Prince Yixing said, gently pulling Prince Junmyeon closer. The latter sighed in his sleep and adjusted his head by the former’s shoulder, causing a relieved breath to leave Baekhyun as well.

It was nice seeing Prince Junmyeon finally resting his blood-shot eyes, thanks to Prince Yixing. Still, he had something to say to the person who caused this whole trouble. “Well it is your fault for not informing our prince before drinking a poisoned drink on his behalf,” he said, earning a surprised look from The Prince of Strawberries. 

Baekhyun’s snark was taken well, though, creasing the prince’s cheeks as he softly smiled and nodded, saying, “I’ve learned my lesson. I promised I’d let him know next time.”

“Sure. Let me know as well so I can plan on how to take care of him while you’re out of it,” he replied, walking towards the black lazy boy by the side of the bed and started pushing it towards the other side. “He’s been having night terrors since you got admitted. I wonder how you’d take responsibility,” he absently muttered, minding the path of the chair and adjusted it so it wouldn’t feel so cramped were he to sit on it.

“I like your frankness, Baekhyun, although it is still scathing,” Prince Yixing admitted.

“Truth hurts,” he returned as he settled into the chair and looked at the unmoving lump in front of him. “And I’m saying this to you as his friend more than him being a royal of our kingdom.”

“I understand.”

He then looked at Prince Yixing, trying his best to not break his gaze so his sincerity could be well-conveyed. “And I thank you for protecting our prince, Your Highness.”

“Any time, for him,” the prince answered. “And thank you for taking care of my prince, Baekhyun.”

“Possessive much?” he retorted, sending them both laughing at their exchange. “Have I told you that I’ve always approved of you two?” The smile on The Prince of Strawberries’ face only grew wider.

  


  


User The.Royal.SquireL posted a most recent picture of two sleeping figures on the bed (although their faces were covered in fruit emojis; one with a peach and the other with a strawberry). It was captioned ‘An Exhibit of Territoriality’ with a hashtag #WhenIsTheGoodNewsComing. This sent some of the people who were following his account guessing.

A few days later, the guesses were confirmed.

  


  


* * *

  


# Danger

  


When Yixing was gasping for breath, the drink making his insides numb, a thought blared in his mind: _I’m in d-d-d-danger. Pinocchio. Remem―ber me―_

He frantically gasped for air as his vision dimmed. Luna’s voice―no, it was Junmyeon’s voice he wanted to hear. Even for the last time. The bass playing in his ears were getting softer.

To a beat.

_Remember me._

He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> We did not talk about love
> 
> What is love?
> 
> We never spoke of love
> 
> ✽


End file.
